Son of Gaea
by MrPurplePegasus
Summary: When the secret about Eric's godly parent is revealed at Camp Half-Blood, he and his sister must flee to avoid the dangers of the angry demigods. Will they find peace? Will they even live long enough to find peace?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sure Percy Jackson already explained this to you, but being a demigod isn't easy. Of course from my perspective, his troubles seem laughable. At least he's well liked by gods and mortals alike. I guess I should explain. For privacy reasons, I can't share my full name. My name is Eric, and I'm a son of Gaea. Don't ask me how a primordial goddess managed to have a demigod child, because I also have no idea. I never knew my father, assuming I had one. A couple consisting of a mortal woman and a son of Apollo raised me until I was 12. During that time, my father cheated on my mom with Aphrodite. After that, they became distant from each other, but eventually made up. My sister's name was Alexis, and she was born when I was four. My parents knew I was a son of Gaea, but they took pity on me. We lived in eastern Pennsylvania, which would mean that I would go to camp half-blood when I became of age. When I turned twelve, I took Alexis, who was eight then, to camp. My father took us there and told Chiron that I was a son of Hermes. He did this because he said that children of Hermes didn't have a distinct look or skill, which would help me blend in. My "half-siblings" were welcoming and accepted me. My sister also was widely accepted. Also, I should explain that I was born in 2005 and I came to camp in 2017, two years after the war with Gaea ended. I excelled in knife fighting, and for the most part melee fighting in general. Ares was really pushing for celestial bronze shooting firearms, which we created. I had better accuracy than most of the Apollo kids. I shot best with a standard M16 assault rifle, although I was good with most guns. Because of my godly parent, I had exceptional strength and speed while I was on the ground. On the summer of my second year in camp, the seven who traveled to Greece to fight Gaea came to camp for a reunion. Once I heard the stories, I immediately despised my mother, my real mother mind you, for the pain she had caused. My older cabin mates often compared me to Percy because of my personality and looks. I had a pretty good sense of humor, I fought extremely well, and I was loyal to my friends. My eyes also resembled his. Well, I should say eye, as in the singular sense. My right eye was a deep sea green, while my left eye was a light brown. The Aphrodite girls thought it was cute. My hair was a dark brown and I had some muscle from the time I had spent training. During his time there, Percy took a liking to me. He said that I reminded him of himself when he was younger. After he said that, I became extremely well liked around camp, not that I wasn't already. That was until my sixteenth birthday, which was July 2nd. A Demeter girl I had been dating for about a year asked me about my eyes. She had treated me well, and I decided to show my gratitude by telling the truth. She dumped me on the spot and ran back to her cabin to spread the news. I made the mistake that the campers would accept me regardless of my godly parent, like they had done with Chiron. During that time, I was attacked multiple times. A few scratches and bruises, nothing I couldn't handle. It was when they started harassing my sister that I lost any sense of peace. A group of Ares boys broke into the Aphrodite Cabin to hurt her during the night. When I heard the scream of one of her half-sisters, I immediately followed the sound, finding my sister in between two Ares boys, who were pushing her around and yelling at her, despite the protest of her sisters. I stood in the door way with my knife not equipped, not wanting to hurt anyone unless I had to.

"Let her go and get the hell out." I demanded in a calm, yet terrifying voice.

"Or what?" one of the boys said. "Are you going to throw dirt at us?"

"Take my offer or leave it," I replied, trying to resist myself from burying them alive.

I guess they decided to leave it when one of them pulled a sword and threatened Alexis with it. That was my breaking point. I willed the earth underneath the cabin to break through the floor and drag the armed camper beneath the surface. The other attacker charged at me with his sword drawn and I equipped my knife, preparing to fight back. He swiped at me, but due to my skill in combat, I easily dodged the sword and stabbed the attacker in the thigh with my knife. One problem with fighting a child of Ares is A.) They have heightened combat abilities and 2.) When fighting, minor injuries don't affect them. While I retrieved my knife from his leg, he put his sword into my shoulder. I fell back into a growing pool of my own blood. I was still alive, and that was enough. He turned away to confront the other campers when I threw my knife aimed at his back to try and divert his attention away from the other campers. I aimed too high and hit his jugular. He turned around to face me, his eyes wide in shock. He fell to the ground, holding his neck as he bled out. I hadn't actually killed the first attacker, just subdued him, so when I saw what I had done to one of my fellow campers, I felt incredible guilt. I was still seriously wounded, so along with the first attacker, I brought some dirt through the hole in the ground. I placed it on my wound an the bleeding stopped almost immediately. I ran over to the boy I had nearly killed and summoned dirt around the cut in his neck. The bleeding stopped, and I felt relieved until I flipped him over and saw his eyes. When I saw his face, I was sure that I'd killed him. Out of all the times Chiron could've appeared, now was one of the worst. His eyes were wide in shock. It was also just my luck that Percy Jackson, my idol, appeared behind him.

"Why did you do this?" Percy asked with concern.

"He-" was all I could muster before everything went black.


	2. Bath Time

I hadn't had a 'demigod' dream in months. That was until now. I saw the throne room on Olympus just as the gods started to flash in.

"I have called this meeting to discuss a very serious matter concerning a fallen Primordial," Zeus said. "I'm afraid that Gaea has somehow birthed a demigod." The entire throne room erupted into chaos.

"How would a primordial create a demigod?" Athena asked.

"I'm not sure, but whoever this demigod is, he poses a major threat to Olympus," Zeus responded.

Hades scoffed. "I have heard you say that so many times, and every single time the demigod stays loyal to Olympus."

"You dare question my judgment?" Zeus boomed.

"Well, if we didn't question it, we would have lost the last two wars," Poseidon said.

"Whatever," Zeus said, "Hades, you need to guard the underworld, we don't want him bathing in the Styx." Hades shrugged and flashed out of the throne room. "And I'll find the mortals who raised him."

I woke up in a cold sweat I immediately noticed that I wasn't in my bunk in the Hermes Cabin. I was in a small room with no windows and one door. I went to exit the bed to find out that my left hand was handcuffed to the headboard. I almost laughed. Spending four years in the Hermes cabin taught a lot of things. One of them was how to pick a lock. I reached into my pocket just as Percy walked in. I pulled my hand out of my pocket. Percy sat on the end of the bed and began to speak.

"Why'd you kill him?" he asked. I told him the story. "Why'd you pass out afterwards?"

"Sometimes I get tired when I use my powers," I explained. "I've never passed out before."

"I guess with your powers being from a primordial and you being in a human body would cause that to happen." he said. That actually made a lot of sense. "Holding you here isn't doing anyone good however." He pulled out a key and released me from the handcuffs. "I don't know where you'll go, but it can't be here. You and Alexis have to leave if you want to be safe."

"Where would I go?" I asked.

"Camp Jupiter would probably be the best place to go, considering they don't really care about your godly parent. You could always just say that you're a legacy of Apollo." I nodded and we walked onto the porch of the big house where Chiron, Alexis, and Nico were waiting. "By the way, Nico will shadow travel you as far as about Nebraska." Nico waved awkwardly. I looked over at Alexis and remembered the first time we stood on the porch of the Big House. She looked so much more innocent then with her baby face and blonde hair. Now her face had sharper details and her hair was a dark brown. She almost reminded me of Reyna. I also noticed that she had a new sword on her side. It looked to be half imperial gold- half silver. I shuddered when I thought about the reason behind the silver. John, 15 year old son of Athena, 10 year old Alexis, and a 14 year old me went on a quest to help bring back a demigod who had left camp accidently and gotten lost. A single werewolf attacked us and killed the son of Athena. I killed the wolf with silver in the ground and we never fund the boy's body.

"Hey man, you still in there?" Nico asked while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, just thinking," I replied. Chiron trotted over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you, but I fear it is the only way I can guarantee your safety." Chiron said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, I know," I replied while internally wincing at the cold edge in my voice. Nico signaled for me and Alexis to follow into the dark tree line.

"By the way, we're taking a slight detour," Nico said as we faded into darkness.

When my senses recovered I looked around and saw that we were in a dark place with a red tinge to it. There was a sludgy, yellow river… Wait a second.

"You're joking right?" I asked Nico.

"Unfortunately no, but hear me out," he said

"No way in hell I am bathing in the Styx!" I yelled.

"Well 1, you are in hell, and 2, you will get better control over your powers and your strong aura will have an excuse for being so strong." I'm an open-minded person, but sometimes I really wish I wasn't.

"By the way, your dad is guarding this place more than usual because of me," I said as I approached the acidic river. I said.

"Cool," Nico said. "Anyways, you'll need to focus on a part of your body that will remain tied to the mortal world and you will need focus on someone you love."

"I don't really lo-"

"It doesn't have to be romantic love."

"Alright, here goes nothing" I said as Alexis gripped my arm and I dipped my foot underneath the surface just as a large figure appeared in the distance. The pain in my leg shot up to the rest of my body. I knew the figure was speaking, but all I could focus on was trying not to close my eyes as I dipped farther into the river. Soon my head was submerged and I focused on my brown eye and my memories of Alexis. Just when I thought I was going to explode, I flew out of the river with a new surge of power running through my veins.

"Eric y-you're flying!" Alexis said, while holding on my arm for dear life. As shocked as I was, I managed to place us on the ground. When I looked up, I realized my sight was much stronger than it was previously. I looked at the figure who was approaching and realized it was Hades himself.


	3. We go to McDonald's

"I must say, you've got to have serious balls coming down here after Zeus told the gods to keep you away," said Hades. I never thought I'd hear the God of the Underworld comment on the size of one's balls.

"We know, but unfortunately, we must be going," Nico said with a fake sad voice as he tried to shadow travel. "This usually works," he grunted.

"As you remember Nico, you persuaded me to become loyal to the Olympians," Hades said with a smirk on his face. "In order to stay loyal, I must take the son of Gaea and any accomplices to Olympus. However, if you give them to me, I will keep you out of trouble."

Nico looked back at Alexis and I and looked down in shame. He turned towards Hades and pulled out his stygian iron sword.

"I'm afraid that would be too easy," Nico said, gaining respect from me.

"What a shame, you were always my favorite son," Hades said as he rose an army of the dead from the ground and faded into darkness. I went to reach for my knife and quickly realized that I had lost it in the river. However, I had more control over my powers… I concentrated on the ground beneath the now growing army and felt a different kind of tugging sensation in my gut as the ground opened up and swallowed the entire army. The weirdest part about this is 1, the ground in the underworld isn't technically Earth, so I shouldn't be able to control it, and 2, I wasn't tired in the slightest. Oh, and the looks I was getting from Nico and Alexis were also pretty weird.

"How did you do that?" asked a bewildered Alexis.

"No goddamn clue," I replied, just as surprised as them.

"It's not safe here, and I can't shadow travel," Nico said. "However, there's an opening to the realm of the living not too far from here."

I nodded and we began walking. During the walk, I couldn't stop thinking about how I flew out of the river, and how I managed to control the flight. As far as I knew, Gaea didn't have any powers like that, and I didn't have wings, so I had no idea why that happened. I had been so lost in thought that I accidently walked into Nico when he stopped walking.

"We're here," Nico said as he pointed to an open in the ceiling above.

"How are we getting up there?" I asked. Nico and Alexis looked at me expectantly. "Come on!" I yelled. "I don't even know how to do the whole flying thing!"

"Better learn quick, dirt face," Nico said as he pointed toward the Styx where Hades and an angry Zeus had just spotted us. I cursed and grabbed Alexis' and Nico's arm and thought of myself flying out of the Underworld. Nothing happened. This time, I focused on the wind around me and willed it to carry me upward. Much to everyone's surprise, we started to rise from the ground.

"Great job, just 100 more feet to go," Nico remarked. I willed to winds with more force and soon we were in the mortal world. I could feel Zeus' presence coming closer. Just as he should have appeared from the ground, I heard a dull thud and realized that I had subconsciously closed the entrance of the Underworld. When I looked around, I realized we were somewhere that felt somewhat familiar.

"Are we in Central Park?" Alexis asked. Yep, that was it. In case you were wondering, we had visited New York while on a quest to help kill some monsters that were escaping from the Underworld.

"Why is your eye blue?" Alexis asked with concern and surprise in her voice. I pulled out my phone (Yes, demigods had phones now), and looked at myself in the camera. Sure enough, my eye that was previous brown was now an electric blue. Nico looked over with an equal amount of surprise on his face. Well, not much time to dwell unfortunately, let's get out of here.

It was nearly noon by the time we had escaped the Underworld, so we went to find a place to eat lunch. Nico, for some reason was really craving McDonald's, so we found one about ten minutes from Central Park and ordered. I went to reach for my wallet to pay, but Nico blocked my hand and pulled out some green credit card. When the cashier put the card in the machine, he had a surprised look on his face, but he still put the order through. We got our food and sat down.

"Are you sure you aren't a son of Zeus?" Nico asked with a bit of humor in his voice.

"I wouldn't think so, no way Zeus and Gaea are having any one night stands," I replied, getting a disgusted face from Alexis and a chuckle from Nico. I noticed the cashier still eyeing us, but I didn't think much of it.

"Once we get to Camp Jupiter, you could always pose of a son of Jupiter," Alexis started. "With that and having the Achilles' curse, your strong aura would seem justified." I always had serious doubts that she was really a daughter of Aphrodite and not a daughter of Athena. Even if she was only was 12, she never expressed an interest in makeup and she didn't really fan girl over guys, which I was thankful for.

"Yeah, I guess I could always do that, but wouldn't Zeus find out about it?" I asked.

"No," Nico replied. "You would be a son of Jupiter, not Zeus. The Greek and Roman gods are no longer intertwined like they once were, they are completely separate." As someone who was constantly at Camp Jupiter, I trusted his word.

"So that means that the Roman Gods wouldn't be on a manhunt for me?" I asked.

"Not unless you give them a reason to," Nico replied. I let out a sigh of relief. We finished our food and walked out the restaurant. Nico motioned for us to follow him into a dark alley so he could shadow travel. When Nico turned the corner, someone immediately knocked him out with a gun and pointed it t Alexis and I. When he revealed himself, I recognized him as the cashier.

"That card had an unlimited amount of money," he said with a look of insanity in his eyes. "I don't know how you got it, but it's mine now." I tried thinking. I could always just kill him, but after what happened at camp, I wasn't up to the task. Instead I thought of a less violent way.

"He has the card in his pocket," I said. He grunted and with the gun still in our direction, kneeled down to search Nico's pockets. Being a demigod, Nico was already coming to, and that didn't go unnoticed by the cashier. Just as he went to subdue Nico again, I burst forward kicked the attacker's arm, launching the gun across the pavement. Just as he went to pull a knife from his belt, Nico kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to stab himself the stomach. I retrieved the gun and tucked it into my waistband. Alexis was still in shock, but she understood that we needed to leave the scene before the police showed up. Once we were a mile or two away from the alley, we stopped.

"We really shouldn't try finding dark places in New York City," Alexis said.

"True, but how are we going to get across the country?" I asked.

Nico smirked. "I know a guy."


	4. I break into my own house

I would have preferred a plane ride through a hurricane than what Nico's form of transportation turned out to be. We were still in New York City, but our car was still going 90mph down the crowded streets. Nico had summoned his zombie driver thing, which earned some strange looks from the mortals, and set our course for my parent's house in Pennsylvania. Judging by how fast we were going, we would probably be there in under an hour. Nico was cracking up as he watched Alexis and I hold on for dear life on what my mom called the "Oh shit! Bar". I hadn't seen my parents in a year or so, as I was a year-round camper. I think at one point, Nico pulled out his phone and filmed us losing our minds. By the time we made it to the freeway, I had calmed down a bit. Yeah, we were going well over 100, but the sharp turns and unexpected braking were less frequent. We reached our neighborhood in about two hours. We stepped out of the car and the driver, along with the car, sunk into the ground. Our neighborhood was just how I remembered it. The grass was always well kept, there was always someone outside, gardening, and my childhood friends were playing basketball outside. I had to avoid them however. Meeting them again would raise too many questions. I went through backyards and ended up on the back porch of my parent's house. I took the key out from under the doormat and opened the door. I heard some fumbling around coming from my parent's room, but I didn't see an sign of my parents. I equipped myself with the gun I took from the cashier and the others followed suit with their weapons. I approached the door of my parents room and had my gun aimed into the closed door frame. I looked at Nico and he reached for the door handle just as the door burst open and a well aimed arrow knocked the gun out my hand as I fell backward. The attacker already had another arrow ready to fire. That was when I realized that the attacker was my dad.

"Eric?" he asked as he lowered the bow.

"Dad?" Alexis and I said simultaneously. He came forward and wrapped us in a hug. At hearing our name, our mom also appeared in the door frame and joined the group hug. When we separated, my mom looked at my eye and a look of dread spread across her face.

"Josh, it happened," she directed towards my father. The same look of dread spread onto my father's face.

"It had to happen at some point," he said glumly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We need to talk," he replied. He pointed at Alexis and Nico."You guys should come too." We walked into the living room and sat. "If you've ever wondered how Gaea had a mortal child, you don't have to wonder anymore." I suddenly became even more interested.

"I'm not mortal?" I asked.

"Not anymore," he replied. "When you bathed in the Styx, your body became strong enough to harness your true form, a primordial god." As shocked as I was, it made a lot of sense. It would explain why I could fly and why I wasn't tired after I used the amount of power that I did. "Also, you do have a father, and we do know who he is."

"Who?" I asked.

"Ouranos," he replied.

I was so shocked by the new, all I could muster was a quiet, "cool."

Nico looked surprised, but not as quite as much as me. "That must be why Zeus is so paranoid of you," Nico said.

"Wait, if he was a child of two primordials, how is he a primordial?" Alexis asked.

"Keep in mind, a primordial can create a primordial, although it isn't really well known," my father.

"Wait, so if I'm a primordial, do I have like god powers and stuff?" I asked, getting excited.

My mother face palmed and answered, "yes Eric, you do have god powers and stuff."

Just as she said that, a lightning bolt struck the pavement in front of the house. Nico's face paled.

"We have to get out of here now, Zeus has found us. I cursed under my breath and we headed towards the door just as the front half of the house was ripped off and flew into the sky, revealing a very angry Zeus.

"YOU DARE TRAP ME IN THE UNDERWOLRD!" Zeus boomed. Another bolt of lightning struck the house, setting it on fire. Alexis and Nico were out the door by this point, but my parents didn't make it in time. One last lightning bolt hit the house and created an explosion that vaporized my parents on impact. I was always known for being a bit temperamental, but Zeus obviously didn't. I didn't get sad, I became furious. I left the ground at an insane speed, connecting my fist, which was now crackling with energy, into Zeus' jaw. Instead of being unaffected like he normally would've been, he shot even higher into the sky. Once we were level, he threw his lightning bolt at me, but I deflected it with a sword I had created with my imagination. It was a 3.5 foot long sword with a blade consisting of pure energy, and a completely black handle with a green jewel in the pommel. For probably the first time in history, Zeus had a look of pure fear. Not that it wasn't justified or anything. His face turned back into a look of fake pride and we charged at each other. When our weapons struck other, explosion danced in the sky, creating really dangerous and bright fireworks. We fought with equal strength for what seemed like hours until we were both on the ground. Big mistake for Zeusy. Once we reached the ground, I covered him in strengthened dirt, so he couldn't leave. I raised my sword above his head, ready to kill him and looked up at the heavens and shouted, "Let this be a lesson to all the mortals, gods, and everything in between! If you hurt anyone I care about, you shall meet a fate like your king!"

Just as I was about to end the pathetic god's life, I heard a masculine, commanding voice shout, "Stop!"

I looked up to see the one and only Percy Jackson standing on top of a house a few dozen feet away. He distracted me just long enough for Zeus to flash out of the makeshift cage. I looked up at Percy to retaliate, but he was gone as suddenly as he appeared. Sensing an earthquake, I knew I couldn't fight another god, so I flew away from the scene.


	5. I get kidnapped

Alexis' POV

Me and Nico had made it out of the house in time, but I knew my parents didn't. I also wasn't sure about Eric. Even if he was supposedly a primordial, I knew that Zeus was incredibly powerful. Last I saw of Eric was him flying up to fight Zeus. As cruel as it sounded, I hope he killed Zeus. I've always hated people like him, or in other words, paranoid hypocrites who never learn from their mistakes. Me and Nico had ran from the scene for about ten minutes until we reached a densely wooded forest. Even from there, I could see the explosions caused by the fight, followed by a bright, white light plummeting towards the ground, followed by another explosion before I saw a figure shoot up and head our way. It landed about a mile to in the west. Whether it was Zeus or Eric, I had to follow.

"If it makes you feel any better, they both made Elysium," Nico said.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied quietly. He silently nodded and we continued in the general direction for a few minutes before reaching a clearing with some tents pitched and some teenage girls sharpening arrows and cooking meat.

"Artemis' hunters," Nico muttered.

"Should we confront them?" I asked.

Nico shook his head as said, "we can't, because well…" and he pointed to himself.

She mentally slapped her self for being so stupid. We were about to leave when I saw a group of girls pull a familiar looking boy through the tree line. I immediately recognized him as Eric. I went to show myself until Nico grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"He'll be fine, he's a goddamn primordial," Nico said.

"We found this boy lurking outside camp," one of the girls accompanying him shouted, putting emphasis on the word "boy". The other girls whipped their heads in that direction and grabbed their weapons. I knew the boy was Eric, but I barely recognized him. There were cuts and bruises covering his entire body, his usual smirk was gone, and most of all, his eyes looked like he had just been crying. Eric was the strongest person I knew in terms of emotion. He never cried. Never. Not even when their dog, Henry died when Eric was 11. Not even when he learned of their grandparents death after he came home from camp for the first time. Not even, whatever you get the picture. To see him like this, a little part of me broke. His mood also must've been the reason he hadn't escaped by now. One of the hunters with choppy black hair and electrifying blue eyes ran over to a silver tent. About a minute later, another teenage girl with auburn hair and silver eyes exited the tent. If I hadn't been hiding, I would have gasped. There, no more than fifty feet away, stood Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the moon, and some other stuff I can't remember.

"I need to see him now," Artemis said in a deadly calm voice, although her facial expression showed that she was nervous, or scared, or both.

"Is something wrong milady?" one of the hunters asked with genuine concern in her tone.

"I hope not," she replied, dragging him into her tent.

Eric's POV

Apparently I couldn't even cry in peace. Stupid hunters. The only reason I didn't bother to break from their grip was because 1, I was greatly weakened by my fight with Zeus, and 2, I wasn't in the mood for violence. My anger was replaced with grief, my least favorite emotion. It made me feel helpless, like life was screwing me over, not that it wasn't. I barely even registered Artemis pulling me into her tent. She looked genuinely terrified once we were inside.

"So, are you going to kill me or not?" I asked, shocked at the lack of emotion in my voice.

"I have no idea," she replied while pacing the room.

"If that's the case, can you uhh," I said showing the goddess the rope tying my hands together.

"No, I can't trust you," she replied,

"Have it your way," I said as I broke the rope with my newly found strength. She immediately had one of her hunting knives at my neck.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"You were at that council where Zeus told Hades not to let me bathe in the Styx?" She nodded. "Well, I went anyway and turns out, I'm a primordial."

"Wait how- wha-how?"

"Yeah, you're holding the son of Gaea and Ouranos in your camp."

If it was possible for her to get more nervous, she did. "Do you have any idea how much trouble I'll be in if Zeus finds out you were here?"

"Don't worry about Zeus, he shouldn't bother me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I just left a battle with him, and I nearly killed him, until I got distracted and he flashed out."

"Why would you fight Zeus?" she asked with a look of disbelief.

"He k- he k-." I couldn't say it for some reason. It was like I couldn't believe I had lost my parents so quickly and unexpectedly. "My parents." At this point, I was on the verge of tears, but I could never cry in front of anyone. I understand that crying is part of being human, but in case you've forgotten, I'm not exactly human.

Artemis nodded, signifying she understood. "What distracted you?" she asked.

"Percy Jackson," I replied.

"Sounds like him, too loyal to the gods for his own good," she said.

"What do you mean by too loyal?" I asked. "I mean, you are one of the gods."

"Why do you think I keep away from Olympus?" she asked. "They're all too stupid to have the title of a god."

"Good to know at least on of them is humble," I muttered. "So, can I go now?" I asked.

"I guess so, there's no need to keep you here," she replied. Just as I went to exit the tent, I heard of the hunters start calling for Artemis. I rushed out of the tent to see what the commotion was about. I looked toward the trees and saw two familiar faces. Alexis and Nico. Both of them were disarmed and looked unharmed.

"What are you doing here, Neeks?" Thalia questioned. I chuckled at the nickname. The quiet laughter was enough to draw the hunter's attention towards me.

I froze, but I managed to speak. "We were just on a quest, nothing more," I explained to the hunters, who were probably too busy glaring at me to comprehend what I was saying.

"Why were you separated then, boy?" one of the hunters asked.

Instead of saying something like, 'Yeah, I'm boy, didn't need to remind me', I looked behind me towards Artemis. As a god, I could now speak mentally. "Do I tell them the truth?" I mentally asked.

Artemis visibly jumped at the sudden voice in her head, but she responded. "Take Nico and the girl in my tent, I'll explain it to them." I nodded and motioned for Alexis and Nico to follow me into Artemis' tent and they complied. We sat on the bed and waited for Artemis to finish the story.

"You know, Nico says that they made Elysium," Alexis whispered towards me.

I gave her a weak smile and replied, "Great, if anyone deserved it, they did" She immediately pulled me into a tight hug and started crying quietly. I hugged back, but I wouldn't cry in front of her, I had to be strong for her sake. I saw Nico staring at the wall with a sad look on his face. I knew he was thinking about Bianca. It really got me thinking about how Alexis was the only family I had left. Sure, we had our godly parents, but mine were either dead or asleep for eternity, and we hadn't really been a big fan of Aphrodite after hearing that she charmspeaked our dad into… well, you know. We sat like that for a few minutes before Artemis opened the tent and motioned for us to leave. Alexis and Nico walked out ahead of me, and before I left the tent, Artemis grabbed my shoulder.

"I've seen the way you act towards your sister," she whispered. "I just wanted to say that you're one of the very few males I respect."

I placed my hand on her hand and whispered," Thanks." Instead of turning me into a jackalope, she simply took her hand off my shoulder and allowed me to follow my fellow partners in crime.

"I think I should be able to shadow travel to somewhere in Illinois," Nico said to me as we approached the tree line."

"Good, no way I'm letting your zombie chauffer drive us around," I replied. It was getting dark out, and we still hadn't eaten since lunch.

Nico, practically reading my thoughts, approached the closest shadow and said," and yes, we will eat dinner soon." Alexis and I grabbed onto each of his shoulders and we disappeared into the darkness


	6. I almost get arrested

As soon as my senses recovered, I envied New York City for their lack of crime. If you know anything about Illinois, you've probably already figured out that we had appeared in Chicago. Luckily, the alley we had appeared in didn't have any drug deals going down in them.

"So, where are eating dinner tonight?" I asked. "And no Nico, we aren't going to McDonald's."

Nico looked visibly disappointed.

"Look, there's a Firehouse Subs down the road," Alexis pointed out.

"Not as good as McDonald's but I'll live," Nico replied. I rolled my eyes and we walked to the Firehouse Subs. As Nico went to pay, I slapped his card down and handed him a twenty from my wallet.

"We don't another New York situation again," I joked. He pocketed the card and paid for our meal. The lady taking our order seemed a bit jumpy, but not like the cashier at McDonald's. I kept an eye on her, but I didn't confront her. We ate in silence until four police officers entered the door with their weapons trained on me. I put my hands up with a confused look on my face and half a sub hanging out of my mouth.

"Are you alright ma'am?" one of the cops asked the lady working the cash register. She quickly nodded.

I looked at Alexis with a confused look and she looked at the gun that was no longer concealed. I almost choked on my sub. As soon I could recover from choking, I was cracking up. There was no doubt that I looked mentally insane.

"What the hell is so funny?" one of the cops asked me.

"Long story, but that doesn't matter," I replied. "Oh, you also probably want this." I said, turning around, showing them the visible gun protruding from the top of my jeans. One of the cops looked at me warily and approached me to take the gun. As he removed the gun, I ripped his gun from his hand and knocked him out with, right before throwing the gun into another cop's forehead, effectively rendering him unconscious. I then slid across the ground, knocking over a cop, and I jumped up and slammed the last cop's head on the nearest table. Nico and Alexis were immediately out of their chairs and running out the door.

"Sorry," I yelled to the only conscious cop as I followed Alexis and Nico out of the restaurant.

Using our training from camp, we scaled fences and other objects until the sound of sirens were barely audible.

"Remind me," Nico said between pants. "Never to get on your bad side."

"So, where are we going to sleep tonight?" Alexis asked.

"We could just find a vacant house to sleep in," I replied. "I imagine there's a few around the area."

"Not a bad idea," Nico agreed. "I can sense when people are sleeping, we'll find a house that I don't sense sleep in," he replied. We walked around a run-down neighborhood for less than a minute before Nico found a house. It was on the second floor of an equally run down apartment complex. Nico and Alexis equipped their swords, ready to enter.

"We really need to get you a sword," Nico remarked. I smirked and made the sword I had fought Zeus with appear in my hand. Both Nico and Alexis were stuck staring at the glowing sword.

"My eyes are up here!" I joked. I opened the door and took in my surroundings. The apartment was very large, with only three doors visible from the entrance. There was still furniture in the house, which I was thankful for. We checked corners and furniture until we reached the first door. I breached the door and cleared the room. No occupants. We inched our way over the second door, which led to a bathroom. Also no occupants. We reached the third door and entered. Due to my skill in combat and my sharpened senses, I parried the sword and disarmed the attacker in under a second. With my sword lighting up the room, I could see my attacker was a boy who couldn't have been older than 10, who had stormy gray eyes and jet black hair, and a young girl who looked to be about 7 or so with sea green eyes and dark brown hair in the corner. If this didn't raise my suspicions enough, I looked at the sword I had been attacked with and realized that it was celestial bronze. I imagined my sword becoming a watch on my right wrist, and my sword shrunk into a digital watch.

"Hey it's okay, we're not monsters," I said to the children in a soft voice.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked.

I let a small laugh. "Of course we're not, we're actually like you," I replied.

"What do you mean like us?" the boy asked.

"Have you familiar with Greek Mythology?" I asked.

"Yes, but my mommy kept saying it was true," the girl in the corner replied.

"Well," I replied. "Your mommy was right then. And I think both of you are children of the gods." I'll skip the explanations, as those were lengthy. "Well anyways, I'm Eric, and those are Nico and Alexis."

"I'm Chris," the boy said. "and that's Jessica."

"Well Chris and Jessica, we're all sleepy, so we'll stay with you for the night, and we'll take you to someplace safe in the morning," I told them. They nodded and fell asleep almost instantly.

"I'll take first watch," Nico said. I nodded and fell asleep almost immediately.


	7. We steal a car

I woke up to Nico shaking my shoulder furiously. My eyes opened to see that the sun was barely out.

"A bit early , you think?" I asked Nico, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"No, we've got company," he replied, motioning towards the window. I jumped up and peered out the window. All I say were bright, red and blue lights.

"How'd they find us?" I asked, running over to Alexis to wake her up.

"No idea," he replied. "Also, there's no way we can get out through the front door."

I bit back a curse, realizing that Chris and Jessica were now awake.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"We have to leave, now," I answered.

"How?" Nico questioned. "The door isn't going to work."

I looked over at the window that was facing into an alley and smirked. "I've got an idea," I said.

Alexis looked through and shook her head. "The drop is too far, you, Nico and I might make it, but they won't!" Alexis remarked while pointing towards the younger demigods. I walked over to the window and kicked out the glass. I jumped out of the window before flying back into view of the window.

"Hand me the kids, I'll bring them down." I said quietly, trying not to draw the attention of the police. Nico nodded and handed me Jessica. I flew down gently and placed her on the ground gently. I motioned for her to stay put and flew back up to grab Chris. Just as I took Chris from Nico, I heard the door to the apartment burst open. I flew down and placed Chris as quickly as possible and flew back up to grab Alexis and Nico. Nico immediately jumped down from the window and landed on the ground with a roll, and Alexis jumped into my arms and we descended to the ground.

"Do you have the strength to shadow travel?" I asked Nico as we began to run.

"I can't shadow travel this many people," he replied. I silently cursed and continued running.

We ran until the sirens were far away. By then, we were on the outskirts of the city.

We all sat down in a grassy area in a park and began brainstorming ideas on how to get to California. Nico mentioned that his zombie chauffer wasn't available, presumably because of his dad. There was no way we were taking a plane, with the amount of demigods we had. However, there was an airport not too far from here that we could borrow a car from. We all agreed on the idea and got a taxi to the airport. I was slowly beginning to develop my powers as a god, one of which was being able to control what I looked like. I thought of myself as a guy in his late twenties and approached the car rental place. I handed him my driver's license, which was my actual license and asked for a large SUV. Nico handed me his credit card and we paid for the car. After signing a few papers, he led us to the car and I climbed into the driver's seat with Nico in the passenger set and the rest in the back seat.

As we left the airport, Nico leaned over and asked, "We're never returning this car, are we?"

I smirked and gave him a thumbs up. Me and Nico switched seats every time we had to get gas. With me always going over the speed limit, we reached Wyoming by the time the sun had set. Me and Nico were completely exhausted, so we found a hotel in the middle of nowhere and checked in. Our room was nothing fancy, it had two beds, a large couch with a futon and another, smaller chair. I walked over to the couch and laid down. Alexis had agreed to take first watch, so Nico pulled out the futon and fell asleep. Chris and Jessica took the two beds. I allowed my eyes to close and fell quickly asleep. Immediately I found myself in the council room at Camp Half-Blood. The cabin leaders were all there, along with Rachel and Chiron.

Percy put his hands in front of his face. "Three prophecies in my life? Percy muttered from in between his fingers. "I have a kid on the way, I can't be part of this!"

"Percy," the cabin leader from the Hecate cabin started to say. "Unless there's another child of Poseidon we don't know about, this prophecy has to be about you and Eric."

"Why would I fight Zeus though?" Percy asked. "I just saved his life the other day!"

"Percy," Chiron said. "I have a feeling that Zeus isn't the god of the sky the prophecy is talking about." The room suddenly went silent as everyone's face paled.

A daughter of Athena spoke up. "Wait, isn't Ouranos dead?" she asked in a small voice.

"No," Chiron replied. "When Ouranos was cut up, his essence was spread through the world, and Aphrodite was born because of this and Zeus claimed the essence once he became the god of the sky. I'm afraid that some of that essence was left in the world."

"Eric has the rest of the essence," Percy said quietly.

"What are you talking about, Percy?" Chiron asked.

"When he fought Zeus, he flew and was using a sword with lightning in the blade," Percy explained.

"And now Zeus had made him against Olympus," Rachel said as he gripped her hair in frustration.

"I know Eric pretty well," the leader of the Hermes cabin spoke up. "Even if he is angry at Zeus, he wouldn't go against all of the Olympians, he's smart enough to know that the world needs them to keep the monsters and evil gods too scared to rise."

"Regardless, get the satyrs looking for demigods double time, we're going to need them for the upcoming war." Chiron said.

"Should we try to get Eric?" another camper asked.

"No," Percy replied. "He'll be at Camp Jupiter soon enough, we'll talk to him there."

The dream faded and I opened my eyes to see the light shining through the window. I saw that Nico and Alexis were up and began to speak.

"Guys?" I asked, getting their attention. "I think we have another prophecy on our hands."


	8. Road trips and werewolves

After I explained my dream, we all became incredibly scared.  
"Ouranos is alive?" Alexis asked, while tapping her fingers on her leg, which was a nervous habit of hers.  
"I don't think he's alive yet, but I can't be sure," I replied.  
"Did you get a full prophecy?" Nico asked.  
"No, my dream started after it was revealed." I replied. "Regardless, Percy said that we should get to Camp Jupiter as soon as possible."  
"If we go as fast as we did yesterday, we can get to Camp Jupiter by nightfall," Nico said.  
I woke up Chris and Jessica and we checked out of the hotel. We grabbed McDonald's for breakfast, which was suggested by Nico, and continued west. We drove for about 5 hours before we approached a major accident just inside of Idaho, which caused bumper-to-bumper traffic for a few hours, setting our schedule way behind. We would probably be in north-east California by the time we would have to stop for the night. I still didn't understand why I needed sleep if I was a god, but I didn't have any control over it, so I would just give in to my human needs until I figured out how to control them. We stopped in Sacramento for the night. Camp Jupiter was only a few hours away, so we started driving over there in the morning. A roadblock forced us to go through a densely wooded area on a one lane road. I noticed that the cars became less and less frequent. Based on my past experiences, I couldn't afford to believe in coincidences. My suspicion was confirmed when a wolf ran into the middle of the road, causing Nico to swerve off the road. We tumbled into a shallow river, our car now rendering useless, we had to fight the wolves.  
"Werewolves?" I asked/shouted towards Nico.  
"Guess we'll find out," he shouted back as we pulled Jessica and Chris out of the car. Alexis equipped her sword, ready to kill some wolves. Nico pulled a pocketknife that Reyna gave to him and I turned a dial on my watch and it turned into my sword. Chris went to charge, but I held him back.  
"Your sword won't hurt them, only silver can," I explained to him. He looked disappointed, but he waited by the car with Jessica.  
"I'll guard the kids," Nico shouted. "You and Alexis take out the wolves." Me and Alexis went up by the road to confront the wolves. We looked at the wolves and saw about six or seven, nothing we couldn't handle. It was when another dozen appeared from the forest that I had doubts we would get out of this alive. The first wolf lunged at Alexis and she cut it in half immediately. Unfortunately, killing them wouldn't be that easy. They started surrounding us slowly, and far away enough to where we couldn't swipe at them. Although I really didn't have to, I struck the ground with the tip of my sword and sent a shockwave toward the pack of wolves, knocking them backwards. I willed the winds to raise me on top of an unsuspecting wolf and put my sword though its mane as I fell to the ground. Sure enough, the energy was enough to disintegrate the wolf on the spot. I swung my sword in a large arc, taking out three more wolves. I glanced back at Alexis and saw that she was holding her own. She was taking out wolf after wolf. She really hated those things. I handed the reins back to my fighting instincts and after a few minutes of stabbing, swiping, and exploding wolves, we had killed all of the wolves.  
"Did we just take out an entire pack of werewolves?" I asked Alexis..  
"Yep," she replied, obviously proud of her feat. We went to check on Nico and thankfully, no one was seriously injured.  
"Two wolves attacked us, we're fine though," Nico informed us.  
"How are we getting to Camp?" I asked.  
"I think we could walk and make it within an hour," Nico answered. We put our swords away and began walking towards Camp Jupiter.  
"We'll be there soon, and we still haven't run into Lupa," Nico stated. "Unless they are making exceptions, you guys might be on probatio until you're claimed."  
"Well, I'm already claimed, but what about Eric?" Alexis asked. I didn't even think of that. With both of my godly parents being unable to claim me, I don't know what would happen to me.  
"I guess we'll find out once we're there," I replied.  
"Who do you think my daddy is?" Jessica asked.  
"I couldn't know for sure," I replied. "But, based on how you look, you could be a daughter of Poseidon."  
Her eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked eagerly.  
"We'll find out once we get to Camp Jupiter," I replied.  
Nico nudged me about a half and hour later and said, "We're very close, I can feel it. You may want to turn into a 15 year old or something."  
I nodded and imagined myself as a 15 year old. About two minutes later, we approached a highway with a door between the two lanes being guarded by two teenage girls, one with a bow and the other with a gladius. They spotted us and I waved.  
"How are we getting across the highway?" Chris asked. There were cars flying by at 70 miles one after the other, so there was no way we were running across. I had an idea.  
I grabbed Chris tightly and told him, "hold on," as I flew above the highway and dropped him in the median. I motioned for him to stay put and went across to get Jessica. I repeated the cycle until everyone was across, though I don't think Nico was thrilled with me carrying him bridal style across a highway. I think he mentioned something about how Piper dealt with Jason flying her around 24/7. The guards were nearly frozen in shock by what just took place. To them, they probably just saw 5 demigods, three of which were presumably children of the big three, appear on their doorstep. Nico walked over and greeted the girls.  
"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, nice to meet you," he said with a smirk.  
The girl on the left shook his hand and asked, "and who are they?"  
Nico pointed at us and said," The older girl is Alexis, daughter of Aphrodite, the older guy is Eric, Alexis' brother and I think he's a son of Jupiter, the younger guy is Chris, not sure who his parent is, and same goes for the smaller girl, Jessica." Nico took a deep breath and asked, "So, may we enter?" Nico asked.  
Although she looked overwhelmed and nervous, the girl on the right motioned for us to enter the now open door. As I entered the door, the girl on the left winked at me, which earned a glare from Alexis. Before today, I had never seen New Rome in person. There was no denying that it was beautiful, especially from my view overlooking the entire city. With my sharpened sense of sight, I could clearly see demigods going about their daily lives like there wasn't a monster in the world. And to think I would I might live like that one day immediately calmed my nerves. We approached Camp Jupiter and as we approached, we saw Reyna and Frank approach in their Praetor outfits. That was when I realized that I had met Frank at Camp Half-Blood only two years ago. All I could do was hope that he didn't recognize me. As we approached the Little Tiber, I became even more nervous. When Percy told me the story about how he came to Camp Jupiter, he mentioned that his Achilles' Heel prevented him from entering New Rome. However, when I stepped into the Tiber, I didn't feel any different. I felt very relieved as we approached the praetors.  
"Hello demigods," Reyna greeted us. "Welcome to Camp Jupiter, let us show you around."

During the tour, Chris and Jessica had looks of utter excitement on their faces. There was no doubt that I had the same look on my face.

"And that's the entrance to New Rome, any questions?" Frank asked. We shook our heads.

"If that's the case, the cohorts are ready to choose you," Reyna continued.

As we were walking over to the barracks, Nico and Reyna began speaking to each other.

"So, it's nearly time for you to retire, eh?" Nico asked.

"Yep, just two more months and I'm done with being praetor," she replied.

"Good, you're getting way too old for this," he replied, earning a punch on the shoulder from Reyna. We arrived at the barracks, where the entire twelfth legion was separated into five cohorts. Alexis stepped up first.

"Alexis (you thought you were getting a last name?), daughter of Venus and legacy of Apollo," Reyna stated. As she finished speaking, every cohort except for first and second stepped forward. Alexis quickly walked over towards three and joined the third cohort. Chris stepped up next.

"Chris Paulson, unclaimed," Frank stated. The fourth and fifth cohort stepped up. Chris quickly ran over towards fourth cohort.

Jessica then stepped up.

"Jessica Brunner, unclaimed," Reyna stated. Upon seeing that no one else stepped up, the fifth cohort stepped up sluggishly. Jessica skipped over to the fifth cohort and I stepped up.

"Eric (You still aren't getting a last name), unclaimed," Frank shouted. Much to my surprise, every cohort excluding the first stepped up. I was about to choose when Frank added, "Claims to be a son of Jupiter," The second and third cohorts immediately backed down while snickering. I shrugged and began to walk over towards fifth cohort.

Right before I reached the cohort, I looked at the second cohort and shouted, "Also, I don't lie," I promptly sent a small lightning bolt towards the second and third cohort, setting their shoes on fire. The first cohort immediately stepped up. I looked over at them and gave them a thumbs down and a shrug as I entered the fifth cohort. The cohorts had already looked surprised at my powers, but even Nico had a surprised look on his face. He pointed above my head with his shaking finger. I looked above my head to see a lightning bolt symbol. Unless this was the symbol of Ouranos, I was thoroughly confused. Ouranos wasn't able to claim me, considering he was essentially dead, and Zeus wasn't going to claim me after what I did to him. However, I had to play along if I wanted to keep up the charade if I wanted to keep my secret.

I looked above me and said, "Told you so," and walked into the cohort.


	9. I ride a Rhino

2 months later.

Nothing much had changed in my time with the legion. I hadn't even been promoted to centurion, although I was offered the spot once or twice. I was really trying to stay out of the limelight. The fifth and fourth cohort probably would've nominated me for praetor if I had been a centurion. The rest of the cohorts were still pretty pissed at me for rejecting them or setting their shoes on fire. Also, I should add that Frank and Hazel were recently engaged, and Frank was giving up praetorship at the same time as Reyna. Also, Lupa and her wolves stopped working with Camp Jupiter after the war. Something about not wanting to lose anymore of her wolves for them. For that reason, you didn't have to be trained by Lupa to become centurion, praetor, etc. Alexis was nominated for praetor, as she was now centurion. She got to be praetor, but only because the other girl nominated from the second cohort was almost done with her service, so she gave the job to Alexis because Alexis had more years to go. The other praetor was some a 15 year old son of Mars named Greg. I wasn't to keen on having my sister becoming praetor with some random guy, but I allowed her to. Also, Chris was claimed by Athena and went to Camp Half-Blood. Jessica was still unclaimed and stayed at Camp Jupiter. Everything was going pretty smoothly until Ella the harpy and Percy visited Camp Jupiter. I knew Percy would come to camp because of Annabeth and her pregnancy, but that wasn't the only reason he came back. One day, after I was done with dinner, he approached me along with Ella.

"We need to talk about the next prophecy," he told me. We got some strange looks from the other campers, but we eventually made it to his apartment in New Rome.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth said as we walked in to the apartment. "Who's this?" she asked, looking at me.

"Remember that prophecy I told you about?" he asked her. She nodded. "He's part of it."

Her face paled almost immediately. "The child of the earth?" she asked quietly. Percy just nodded.

"By the way, do you mind telling me the prophecy?" I asked.

"That's why you're here," Percy replied. "Ella, would you do the honors?"

"Honors, high school class used to gain college credit," she replied.

"No Ella, prophecy," Percy said.

Her eyes glazed over and she began to speak. "The ancient sky god shall rise, focused on the Earth's demise, the earth and sea shall fight the sky, and must make alliance with time."

My eyes widened a million times wider. "Oh shit," was all I could muster.

"Yeah, three prophecies for me, and I have to make an alliance with Kronos, whose remains are scattered in Tartarus!" Percy sighed while crashing onto the couch.

"Actually, I think I might know another child of the sea," I replied.

"Who?" he asked.

"I met a girl on the way here, but she's only 7 and hasn't been officially claimed," I replied.

"Well, let's stop wasting time and meet my sister," Percy said. We exited the apartment and began walking towards the fifth cohort's barracks. When we reached the barracks, everyone was starting to get ready for bed. There was gasps heard throughout the building because, well, Percy.

"Jessica?" I called out. Seconds later, I saw a very familiar face appear in front of me.

"Hi Eric," she said. Jessica and I had grown close in our time in the legion. I more or less took care of her for the last two months.

"Hey Jessica, I have someone for you to meet," I told her

"Who?" she asked. I motioned towards Percy and her eyes lit up. "He looks like me!" she squealed.

"Jessica, this is Percy, son of Poseidon," I said. Percy went to shake her hand, but Jessica instead wrapped his arm in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other," I remarked as I walked over to my bunk and rested my eyes. I had a full day of training, followed by war games in the evening, so I needed plenty of sleep. After a few minutes, the lights went out and I fell into a deep sleep.

I saw blackness, and nothing but blackness for what seemed like forever. This was until a sleeping face came into view. The face was feminine, but looked ancient and powerful. I heard undecipherable murmuring before the woman's eyes opened into pure green that radiated infinite power. My dream ended directly after that.

I woke up in a cold sweat just as the sun shone through the window. I figured that I would visit the bathhouse for a morning shower/bath thing. I went about my day normally, training archery with Frank for an hour, then agility with Hazel. After that, I had free time/ lunch break for an hour before heading to Roman history, then to sword fighting with Percy. It was about 4 p.m. at this point, so we had about an hour until dinner and after that, war games. I visited the bathhouses again to wash up and spent the rest of my time talking with the fifth cohort. Once I got to dinner, I sat with Alexis, Jessica, and a few other kids from the third and fifth cohorts. I ate my usual fried shrimp, mozzarella sticks, and a diet coke, (I know, healthy right?). I told Alexis about the prophecy, and she nearly choked on her ravioli.

"You'll have to team up with Kronos?" she asked me in a whisper.

"By the sound of it, we might also have Gaea as an ally," I added, certainly not calming her down.

"As scary as it is, it makes sense," she replied after calming down a bit. "The only thing they hate more than the gods is Ouranos."

We ate in silence until dinner ended and we went to gather our weapons and armor for war games. Unfortunately, I couldn't use my sword, which I had named Skyslash, purely because it sounded badass. At 6:30 pm, we were separated outside into cohorts outside of the field of Mars with all of our weapons. Because I couldn't use Skyslash, I grabbed a 10 inch dagger, a spear, and a shield. The spear was equipped with a net that would open up and trap an enemy instead of a sharpened tip because of what happened with Gwen nearly seven years ago.

"Alright Romans!" Greg shouted. "Tonight we will be playing capture the flag with magic allowed." The crowd promptly exploded into cheers.

"It will be third, fourth, and fifth cohorts against first and second cohort!" Alexis yelled. "Also, Hazel and Frank will be joining the first and second cohort."

We went to our separate sides of the field, where a castle was waiting for us. It had 20 foot high walls with a functioning drawbridge and a moat surrounding it. There were two watchtowers on the corners of the castle with ballistae aimed towards the battle field. We made a game plan and decided that the fifth and some of the third cohort would defend, while the rest would attack. The flag was in an open courtyard inside the castle. Although Jessica was playing with us, she stuck by me and avoided combat, as she wasn't old enough to fight. The horn sounded and the games were on. I could hear the battle raging on outside, which made waiting around even more unnerving. Once the other team did arrive, Hazel appeared from a hole in the ground and Frank burst through the walls as a rhino with a dozen demigods trailing behind him. Frank charged at us, but being the crazy person that I was, I managed a super jump with the help of the winds and landed on Frank's back. He noticed me immediately and tried to knock me off of his back. Unfortunately for me, it worked and I went flying towards the wall. Right before I should have made a demigod shaped hole in the wall, I willed the winds to slow me down and place me on the ground. Frank was now a horse with Hazel on his back, heading straight towards the flag. I wouldn't be able to make it in time. Luckily, a conveniently placed earthquake made Frank fall over onto Hazel's leg. Frank morphed into a person again and Hazel was carried away by a golden eagle. Frank rushed towards the flag with new determination before another small earthquake made him stumble. I knew that California got a lot of earthquakes, but judging by the sounds going on outside, the earthquake had to be caused by someone in the courtyard of the castle. I didn't think I was causing it, and Hazel was out of the Field of Mars by now, so I was at a blank for who may have caused it. As I went to keep Frank away from the flag, I kept running different scenarios through my head. I was still out of ideas and Frank had pushed me right up to the flag. Just as he raised his sword to subdue me, an even stronger earthquake occurred, causing me, Frank, and just about everyone else in the courtyard to fall over. I looked behind me to see that Jessica wasn't on the ground. In fact, she was even levitating a little bit. There was also a trident floating above her head. Neptune was known for causing earthquakes, so it would make sense that his children may be able to do the same thing. How she was levitating, I had no idea. While I was staring, Frank had turned into a dragon and had flown away with the flag. The earth stopped shaking and the horn sounded, ending the game. I rushed over to Jessica, who although looked exhausted, looked super excited.

"Did I do good?" Jessica asked tiredly.

"You did so good, that your father claimed you," I replied.

Her eyes lit up. "Is Neptune my dad?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. Alexis ran up to me and I explained to her what happened.

"I want to go to sleep," Jessica said quietly.

"Want me to carry you to bed?" I asked her.

A sleepy smile appeared on her face and she replied, "Yes." I scooped her up and walked to the barracks with Alexis beside me. When I went to lay her down, I realized that she had already fallen asleep.

"Alexis?" I asked after putting her down. "Get a council ready, we need to tell them the prophecy."


	10. I meet my dad

After the prophecy was revealed, the senate exploded into chaos.

There were numerous, "But Saturn is our enemy, Gaea is our enemy, Ouranos should be dead, I like cheese." (I don't know where that last one came from.) Alexis made a ridiculously loud whistle, which was a legacy of Apollo thing, to gain the senate's attention.

"Regardless if Gaea and Kronos, I mean Saturn, are our enemies, they will help destroy Ouranos, as they did millennia ago," she said.

A random voice from the crowd shouted, "Ouranos hasn't even risen yet!" The senate roared in approval.

"What the senate says is true," Greg said. "Until there is evidence of Ouranos rising, we cannot let Saturn or Gaea rise." I sighed, knowing that he was right. Just because there was a prophecy, it didn't mean that it would happen immediately.

I knew Alexis agreed with me when she said, "Greg isn't wrong, we have no reason to believe that Ouranos has enough power to rise."

"So, are we dismissed?" one of the centurions asked.

"Until Uranus begins to rise, no," Greg replied. "Meeting adjourned." We all exited the building and I caught up to Alexis.

"Sorry about telling you to set a meeting for nothing," I told her.

"Well, it wasn't for nothing," She replied. "At least we know the prophecy now."

"I guess so," I grumbled, beginning to walk back to the barracks. Today was a free day for the campers, so I didn't really have anything planned. Also, considering it was only noon, I couldn't just sit around. I walked over towards the hill that surrounded the camp and sat down. This was my favorite spot to think. That was when I heard my sister yelling for help from the woods behind me. It didn't make sense, considering that she should've been in New Rome, but I had to follow the voice. I ran into the woods outside of New Rome and began chasing the sound. For some reason, the cries for help seemed to go farther into the woods, like Alexis was being carried away by something. I realized that the voice was fading to rapidly, even my top flying speed wasn't fast enough to catch it. Once the voice was no longer hearable, I was in a clearing in the forest. I was about to head back to New Rome to see if Alexis was at Camp when a woman whose features changed rapidly appeared in he clearing. I recognized her as Aphrodite, as I had heard that her appearance changes into different looks constantly.

If seeing her hadn't made me angry enough, Zeus suddenly appeared from the sky yelling, "Hera?"

Upon him landing, I immediately equipped Skyslash. He looked over at me and said," Hello Eric, I need to talk to you about what happened."

"We're way past talking," I replied, tightening my grip on my sword.

I was about to charge when a bright light appeared in the sky. I was sure that if I was a mortal, I would've been vaporized. I suddenly felt very weak, as if the energy in my body was being sucked out. I glanced over at Zeus and Aphrodite, and they seemed to have the same problem as me. I went to fly to the light to investigate, or fight, or whatever I had to do, but I realized that I couldn't fly. Suddenly, the feeling stopped, but I still felt incredibly weak, to the point where I could barely stand. I looked up and saw a man who looked similar to Zeus, but looked much more ancient and had pure white hair. He almost looked like he was one with the sky. My jaw dropped all the way to Tartarus once I realized who I been looking at. There, no more than 200 feet away, (flew?) Ouranos, primordial of the heavens. Also, he was my father.

"I'm sorry I must do this to you son," he said. Really, it wasn't said, it was like he was speaking to me from every direction at once. "However, if you join me, you can get revenge on your mother for putting you away for millennia."

"I've been alive for millennia?" I shouted back, surprised at how much energy it took to speak.

"And once you discover your powers, you will be alive for many more," he replied. "And you can get rid of Gaea, for eternity this time."

"How?" I shouted back.

"If you join me, I will tell you," he replied. I'm not going to lie, I almost joined him. However, I had to think about the ones closest to me. No matter how much my father favored me, he wouldn't allow them to live, being children of the Olympians. I had to choose the lesser of two evils.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline," I replied.

"I'm sorry, but I must do this," he replied, sounding genuinely sad. He formed a bolt of lightning that would have made Zeus jealous and threw towards me while flashing away. I put my sword in front me to deflect it, but it didn't work. The lightning bolt hit me square in the chest. Instead of absorbing it, like I should've, I felt searing pain cover my entire body as my eyelids began to close against my own will.


	11. Reyna fights Zeus

Alexis' POV

I was surprised to see my mother Aphrodite, walk into New Rome. I was even more surprised when I saw Zeus behind her carrying my unconscious brother. Well, actually, he may have been dead judging by the huge burn on his chest. It also looked like Zeus was having trouble carrying him, like Eric was too heavy. Another also, last I checked, Zeus and Eric were mortal enemies, so seeing how much Zeus seemed to care for him confused me even further. Upon seeing him, some of the campers took Eric from Zeus' hands and carried him to the hospital in New Rome. I dropped off my sword with Terminus and ran to the hospital as quickly as I could. Once I reached the hospital, I saw Zeus and Aphrodite anxiously waiting outside the room Eric was in. I probably would've started yelling at them for letting this happen to him if Will Solace hadn't appeared in the doorway and began to speak.

"He's still alive, but he won't be for long," he told us in a mournful tone. "You should say your goodbyes."

I ran into the room, tears streaming down my face. I approached my brother, who I could tell was focusing all of his energy on keeping his eyes open. Nico was beside him, obviously as upset as me. Will walked beside him and Nico starting sobbing into Will's shoulder.

"Hey, no crying allowed," Eric said in a quiet, raspy voice. A small smile appeared on both of our faces.

"How?" I asked. His smile disappeared immediately.

"Ouranos is alive," he replied. At this point, Reyna, Jessica and Percy ran into the room.

Jessica and Reyna ran over to Eric's side while Percy joined Nico.

"I have to try something," Reyna said with a determined look on her face. She took Eric's hand and concentrated. After a few seconds, his pulse steadied and his eyes didn't look as tired as he once second earlier. Reyna, on the other hand, looked like Tartarus. She was clutching at her chest as if she was in extreme pain. Her eyes also looked more angry than normal.

"I think he's safe," Nico said in disbelief. "His soul isn't trying to escape his body." What really confused me was that Eric was a primordial, which should have made him immortal. He would fade, not die. I could think later, my brother was going to live. I had reason to celebrate. The mood in the room suddenly became brighter.

Eric's POV

It was like the pain was being taken from my body. Suddenly, I had the strength to open my eyes. Everyone in the room looked like they had just been crying except Reyna, who was crying in pain. Despite the protest from Will and the pain erupting throughout my entire body, I exited the bed and tried to comfort Reyna.

She looked at me with eyes full of anger and asked, "How do you deal with the anger?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I lent my strength to you, I can feel what you feel," she replied. Zeus chose the worst time to walk in. Upon seeing him, Reyna immediately lunged at him. Reyna was pouring every ounce of her energy in hurting Zeus. It took Will's and Percy's combined strength to pull Reyna away from Zeus. I would've joined her if it weren't for Aphrodite's charmspeaking me not to.

"I need to speak with you," Zeus said with a look of guiltiness on his face.

"Go to hell," I replied, venom laced in my words.

"Look I'm sorry, you made me realize the error in my ways," he said. "In a way, I'm thanking you for showing me my weakness, that's why I helped you mask your identity by claiming you."

I still wanted to send him to the Fields of Punishment, but I could tell that his apology was sincere. Plus, with Ouranos rising, I couldn't afford to have Zeus as an enemy, even if he was incredibly weakened.

"I won't kill you, but don't think for a second that I will ever forgive you," I told Zeus. He nodded eagerly and exited the room. As if sensing my feelings, Reyna stopped resisting Percy and Will.

"When will he stop feeling what I feel?" I asked Nico, knowing that Reyna had lent him strength before.

"She'll never really stop feeling, but it should settle down now that you are no longer connected." Nico replied.

"Well, now that Eric is going to live, I need to treat the burns on his chest," Will finally spoke up. "You guys should leave, but I'll inform you if anything major happens." Everyone obliged and filed out the door, leaving me alone with Will.

"Hey doc?" I asked.

"Just call me Will," he responded, grabbing some ambrosia.

"Will, I think I have a secret I'll need to tell you for medical reasons," I said.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked while handing me an ambrosia square.

"I'm kind of a primordial," I answered.

His eyes widened, but he didn't look as surprised as I thought he would. "I guess that makes sense," He said. "I you weren't that blast would've killed you instantly. By the way, what caused the burns?"

"Ouranos zapped me with lightning," I replied.

His eyes went even wider. "He's alive?" he asked.

"Yes, and I should explain some other stuff." I'm skipping the details, because you already know about my story.

"Well then," he replied. "Why do you have human needs?" he asked.

"Not sure, but I think it might have something to do with Ouranos telling me that I have been around for millennia," I replied.

I could tell a light bulb went off in Will's head. "Maybe, since you're aging now with human needs, you might have control over your aging and needs," he explained. For some reason, the thought sounded familiar, but then again, all gods have that power to an extent. It was like when he mentioned age, he put a word on the tip of my tongue. "It's like your powers are immortal, but you aren't," he reasoned.

That was when my memory started flowing back like a waterfall. Being given my domains by Chaos, being born, and then being tricked into falling into a deep sleep by Gaea. I even remember why she banished me to sleep. She was afraid that I would kill her. It was because I could make her mortal. That was my domain. I could control mortality.

A.N.

Just to be clear, I will explain this further in the coming chapters, but I really wanted to reveal Eric's domains. I'm probably going to have a shorter chapter explaining exactly what happened between Gaea and Eric when he was born. Also, I have band camp for two weeks starting tomorrow, so I may not be able to update every day like I'm doing now. Regardless, I'm really having fun with the story and plan on seeing it through. So, goodbye and stuff.


	12. Flashbacks are such a headache

My memory didn't come back in bits and pieces over an extended period of time, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I had to lay down. Soon, I remembered everything.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"My memory, I have it back," I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember being born thousands of years ago," I replied. "I remember being given my powers by Chaos." Apparently, saying that sentence was a bad idea.

My sight started going dark as Will said, "You're having a flashback. I can't stop it, so you'll have to ride it out."

I didn't have time to nod. Soon, all I saw was darkness. The darkness was still prominent, but a voice began to fill the air.

"The first child of Gaea and Ouranos, the first god I haven't created by my own hand. You shall hold the key to both mortality and immortality. You may become mortal and immortal, and you may change other being's mortalities. You will be able to absorb powers and domains from fallen gods and you will have some control over air and Earth. It is time to enter the world, thnesimotetas, (mortality in Greek)." The darkness melted into blue skies as a face I had seen earlier in the day appeared in front of me. My father, Ouranos. I looked behind me to see another face I had seen in a dream a few days ago. My mother, Gaea. It was strange seeing her face, mainly because she didn't look angry. She looked happy, and to an extent, young. Same went for Ouranos.

"What are his domains?" Gaea asked in a light, melodic voice. I knew she wasn't talking to Ouranos, so I assumed she was talking to was talking to Chaos. I didn't hear a reply, but suddenly Gaea's face paled. She faced Ouranos and told him, "He has powers over mortality."

"Well, so do we," Ouranos replied.

"No, he can turn us into mortals," Gaea said.

Ouranos looked visibly nervous, but replied, "If we don't give him a reason to betray us, he shouldn't."

"Still, I don't think I can trust him," she replied.

"You're being paranoid," he replied. "And you can't kill him. If you do, Chaos says that we'll never be able to control what our children are like!"

"We don't have any control what our kids are now!"

Ouranos looked very agitated by this point. "If you kill him, I promise you that I will banish any of your children to Tartarus!" he yelled, causing a thunderstorm to appear in the skies above. I wanted to speak out, but I couldn't. Flashbacks suck.

"You wouldn't dare!" she replied with venom in her words.

"If you even put a scratch on him, I will," he replied. The threats and bickering continued until Nyx turned the sky into night.

"I will be taking our son to Earth to rest," Gaea said, disappearing into the Earth before Ouranos could disagree. Gaea set me down on the Earth and started chanting some indecipherable words, which made me very sleepy. She placed me in the ground and stopped chanting.

"Don't worry," she said with a sweet voice with an undertone of malice. "I'm not going to kill you, you're just going to go to sleep for a long, long time." The last thing I saw was her deranged smile before the Earth devoured me.

The sight of the hospital room suddenly appeared in front of me. I looked to my right to see a bored Will sitting in a chair while playing surgeon simulator on his phone.

When he saw my eyes open, he jumped and muttered, "Sorry about your kidney," before turning off his phone. I was used to splitting headaches, especially before I bathed in the Styx, but this headache made me question that my brain was functioning. "How long was I out?" I asked.

Will checked his watch and replied, "Only an hour, usually flashbacks last longer. So, what happened in the flashback?"

"I'll tell you, but you cannot tell a soul," I replied. He nodded and I informed him of the story, his eyes growing every word I said.

When I was finished telling the story, Reyna burst through the door. "I felt the flashback too," she said as she closed the door behind her. "What are you going to do about Ouranos?"

"Well, if I'm going to face him, I'm going to need to be on his level," I replied, trying to make myself immortal. I didn't know how to do it, but I tried focusing. Maybe I could ask one of the gods what it felt like to make someone immortal. "Are Aphrodite and Zeus still here?" I asked.

"Yes, Aphrodite is trying to talk with your sister," Reyna replied. "And it isn't going so well."

"Can you get her for me?" I asked. She nodded and left the room.

"What do you mean you have to be on his level?" Will asked.

"You'll see," I replied with a small smirk appearing on my face. A few minutes later, Reyna, Aphrodite, and a very pissed of Alexis appeared in the room. "I'm just going to cut to the chase, how does it feel when you make someone immortal?" I asked Aphrodite.

"I'm not making you immortal," Aphrodite replied.

"I wasn't asking you too, how does it feel?" I asked.

"How are you becoming immortal?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter, I just need to now what it feels like" I replied, getting frustrated.

"Okay, it feels like you're lending someone your power from deep within," she replied, finally cooperating.

"Thanks," I replied. I tried thinking about my powers, and multiplying them. I imagined that all of this was going on internally, and eventually, my headache began to fade. The burns on my chest also lessened. Reyna yelled for everyone to close their eyes just as I felt a sensation similar to that of when you are about to sneeze, except multiplied by a million. Then I felt as if every atom in my body was ripped apart and thrown back together within a second. Suddenly, I felt unstoppable, even more so than when I flew out of the river Styx. I looked down at my body and realized that I had much more muscle to me, and a faint white aura surrounding me. When Aphrodite opened her eyes, she blushed and then gave me a devilish grin. All the while, Alexis was giving her a glare so hard, I thought lasers would start coming out of her eyes. Even Will and Reyna were giving me looks.

"Am I really that attractive?" I joked. Reyna and Will chuckled while Aphrodite nodded. I had now realized that I was no longer laying down, but I was hovering about a foot over the bed. "I would think that the Camp should know about this."

"Which camp?" Alexis asked.

"Both."


	13. Letting the Cat out of the Bag

I checked my watch for the millionth time that minute. I was going to reveal myself to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, a minute from now. I was already on a stage with every member of Camp Jupiter scattered around me. Jessica stood close to me and summoned some water from the aqueduct above us. She turned it into mist, with some guidance from Percy, and I threw a drachma into the mist and asked to see Chiron. Sure enough, the view was of a group of demigods from Camp Half-Blood with Chiron in the middle.

I began to speak. "I'm sure that some of you already know this, but my father isn't Hermes, or Jupiter. My father is Ouranos." As I said that, a collective gasp was heard throughout the valley. I chuckled. "Keep listening, it gets worse. And my mother is Gaea." I didn't even bother to wait for the gasping to stop. "Due to this, I am a primordial god, but I cannot share my domains for I will need to keep them a secret for the upcoming war. Now, you might be asking yourself, What war? Well, we're going against Ouranos. He intends to destroy the Earth, along with every trace of the Olympians. That includes demigods, and even humans. I fear that he may have some more primordial allies. However, we may have to reach out to our enemies to keep the Earth alive. We will have to ally ourselves with Kronos and possibly Gaea." I was honestly expecting people to start throwing tomatoes at this point.

"But Ouranos hasn't even risen yet!" a voice from the crowd yelled.

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk about," I replied, shutting up the entire crowd. "Yesterday, Zeus, Aphrodite, and I had our powers absorbed by Ouranos. He's alive for sure, he freaking shot me with lightning!" There may have been a few nervous laughs, but the sound of everyone gasping was all I could hear.

"At this time, I think it would be justified to begin recruiting allies, which is basically everybody except some primordials." I said. "Ouranos doesn't love any of his titan children, therefore, he would kill them along with any of their offspring, which includes gods, demigods, and even humans. I wouldn't be surprised if a few nature spirits, such as nymphs, and some gods that aren't affiliated with Olympus joined Ouranos' side. Now that Ouranos is alive, it would be wise to begin to ally ourselves with the titans that are still around." I looked around at the surprised faces and took a breath, realizing that I hadn't stopped talking.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"How would we control the titans?" a voice asked.

I smirked and replied, "Like I said, I can't share with anyone what my powers are, but my powers should be able to take care of rogue titans. Also, there are some titans that would be peaceful enough to where they could remain in the mortal world if they wish to." There was a few more questions before I decided to end the message and leave the stage. Ignoring some questions that were directed at me, I went to my sister's villa to relax. Alexis basically lent me half of the house, mainly because she barely spent any nights in the huge house. I didn't really come here unless I was stressed and wanted to be alone, like right now. I sat on a balcony overlooking New Rome and thought about the upcoming war. I contemplated whether or not we really needed Gaea and Kronos to rise. Kronos would need to, just because the prophecy said we needed to ally ourselves with time, and the primordial, Chronos, had faded millennia ago. It was allowing Gaea to rise that hurt me the most. As if I hadn't despised her enough already, learning that she put me to sleep for thousands of years just because she was paranoid I would go against her didn't help. But again with the prophecy, it more or less said that the Earth would fight the sky, and the message was clear enough. I heard the front door open and ignored it, assuming it was Alexis.

I heard a strong, feminine voice calling for me from the first floor and yelled, "On the balcony."

Moments later, the screen door opened, revealing that Reyna was the one in the house.

"Before you ask, I still have a pair of keys for the house," she said. I nodded, not sure what to say as she sat in a chair a few feet from mine.

"So, why'd you visit?" I asked.

"Sometimes I like to visit the house, but I also wanted to talk to you about the strength sharing," she replied.

"Oh, yeah I never thanked you for that," I began to say.

"That wasn't what I came here for," she said. "When I lent my strength to you, I felt pain nearly equal to Nico, but angrier. What happened to you?" she asked.

A sudden wave of anger and a hint of grief hit me thinking of the things that happened, and it was clear that Reyna felt it too.

"Look, I know that we're not the greatest at explaining emotions, but I learned that you have to tell people what's bothering you to be happy."

Despite the somber tone, a small smile tugged the ends of my lips upward and I said, "since when did you get all touchy-feely?"

Instead of a chuckle or even a smile, she kept pushing. "Joking isn't going to get of you out of it," she said with a stern voice.

My smirk disappeared as soon as it appeared. "I kinda figured that you already knew," I replied. "But, seeing as you obviously don't, I might as well spill."

I told the story my life since my parents found me all the way up to when Ouranos rose. Reyna was a very good listener, at some point, I forgot she was even there.

"That explains most of it, but the feeling of betrayal I felt was more than getting dumped by that flower girl," Reyna stated, her tone becoming sour when she mentioned my ex.

"That has to do with my real parents, but I can't tell you if I wish to keep my powers a secret." I replied, not letting the bitter feeling into my voice. She just nodded and we sat in silence for a moment.

"So, what are you doing now that you aren't praetor?" I asked Reyna.

She seemed thrown off by the sudden change of subject. But replied, "Helping your sister with being Praetor, helping around camp, I'm honestly not sure what to do now." There was a hint of sadness in her voice at the end of the sentence, and I understood why. Life after camp wasn't easy for demigods, especially demigods like Reyna. It wasn't like she could join the military or become a politician, mainly because she technically wasn't a U.S. citizen. I had similar doubts. Becoming immortal was also a hard thing for me, because I would eventually run out of things to do and lose the ones closest to me. I had no idea what my future held. By this point, the sun was starting to set over New Rome. I could have sat there forever (literally) and stared at the sunset. We sat there in silence until Alexis slammed the door open, causing Reyna and I to jump.

"I should be getting home now," Reyna said, getting up from the chair. Alexis shot her a knowing look while Reyna blushed and left the balcony. A few moments later, looked at me and stifled a laugh.

""So, you and Reyna, huh?" she asked, with clear amusement in her voice.

I stood up from the chair clumsily and replied," No, no. I'm sixteen, she's almost 23!"

"Have you seen yourself lately?" Alexis asked. "You could pass for a 25 year old easily."

I rushed to the bathroom inside and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, any form of acne was gone, my jawline was sharper, and I even had a little bit of stubble, which was funny considering I didn't even shave before I knew I was a god.

"Oh yeah, you're also like, 3000 years old," Alexis added before walking into the living room.

I knew I could be a bit dense sometimes, but I'm not sure how I missed something like Reyna liking me. If she didn't, why would she have lent her strength to me, knowing the pain that she would have to endure. Also, with the talk we just had, she seemed very emotional, which was odd for her. I guess it made sense, but I wasn't sure if I wanted a romantic relationship at all after seeing what other immortals have gone through in that department. I stopped thinking about it and joined Alexis on the couch and started watching an Avengers marathon, which basically meant watching the Incredible Hulk and half of Iron Man before we both fell asleep on the couch.

My dreams seemed to happen even in my godly form, unfortunately. I saw an army of predominately underworld and flying monsters surrounding Camp-Half Blood being lead by a figure that I couldn't recognize from Roman History Class. That was until he turned his, revealing his Identity. Porphyrion.

"It's too late," he said before my dream faded.


End file.
